Star
by TheGreatAndBeautifulMe
Summary: Samael had seen and done a lot of things, she knows how life is. Behind her smiles and grudges hides a hard and painful truth. Whether it's good or bad, if she made the right choices or not ; it all depends on who tells her story after it ended. (also posted on AO3)
1. Wounded Star

**I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer, its characters or the lyrics at the begining of each chapter. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I fell below

Left the world I'd known

Hoping that someone would find me

* * *

It was dark, it was cold, and she was hurt. Everything hurt so much she just wanted to die. Gritting her teeth, she curled up on herself, trying to shield from the cold, but it only caused the pain to shot through her body once again.

She didn't know how long she had stayed here, lying in her own blood. The place was eerily quiet, and when the cold started to numb the pain, she decided to move.

She cracked an eye open, then both. Her messy and dirty red hair fell in front of her crimson eyes as she pushed herself in a sitting position. A cry of pain left her lips and her hands flew to her chest. She pressed both of her hands on an open wound, blood dripping between her fingers and falling on the ground.

Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of blood she was sitting in.

"how in Hell am I… ?" she said with a weak and broken voice, taking a look at her surroundings.

Bodies were lying everywhere. Demons she had known, demons that had been under her command, humans they had killed and ruins of the village they had burned to the ground.

A chilling wind came from nowhere and she wrapped her wings around her. She barely flinched at the pain she felt. _Broken_ , she thought, _of course_.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, a green magic circle appeared under her, and her wounds started to heal. The light her magic created would surely alert humans, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Her circle vanished and she slowly stood up, carefully stretching six dark wings.

"great. i'm not even able to completely heal myself…" she sighed, looking at her still bruised wings.

She brushed the dirt in her hair away, letting red bangs hide her right eye.

She started walking slowly in the middle of the dead bodies, searching for a very special someone. The only thing she could find though, was dark feathers covered in blood laying on the ground and something that once was a trench-coat. Memories came into her head as tears came into her eyes.

 _"Samael !"_

 _A burning pain in her chest. The ground getting closer. Someone screaming her name._

 _"C'mon wake up, don't do this please wake up !"_

 _Someone shaking her gently. Warm hands pressed on the wound on her chest._

 _"Don't die, please don't die…"_

 _A burning hate beside her. The ground quaked by heat waves. Someone screaming their rage and grief._

 _"You killed her ! I'll kill you ! I'll make you rue the day you were born ! I'm gonna kill you !"_

 _Swords clashing together. White against purple ; holy against demonic._

 _Flaps of powerful wings, heat rays hitting a shield. Someone dancing with the wind. A woman's voice yelling her wrath._

 _"You are the only one to blame, demon ! Now, die !"_

 _Blood and dark feathers fell on the ground, a small body soon followed._

 _The clinging of metal. An armoured knight raising a sword above her head. A blade cutting through someone's chest._

 _A cry of pain. Tears rolling down someone's cheeks. Two words escaping they lips, like a whisper._

 _"i'm sorry.."_

She picked up what was left of the coat and walked away, her three pairs of wings laying in the dirt behind her.

She took a quick look at the sky, and started wandering.

It was blue, bright blue, no clouds in sight. The sun somehow felt cold on her skin and the small breeze felt like a chilling wind.

The Sky was mocking her with its bright and joyful colours. It was making fun of her wounds, of her misery.

 _Again._

* * *

 ** _Heyyy ! Guess who's back ? That's right, it's me ! And I came back with a brand new story ! I plan to make it 14 or 15 chapters long and I'll post a new chapter each week if everything goes according to plan (it rarely does, but let's hope). Feel free to review ! Please forgive the mistakes that may be hiding here and there._**

 ** _Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !_**


	2. Mourning Star

Life above clouds

It's over now

Tried to leave all that behind me

* * *

She had been wandering aimlessly for days now, and she was fully healed. Her three pairs of wings were folded to form only one pair. Her red hair was back to normal somehow, hiding her right eye and softly resting on her shoulders like nothing happened.

She had been thinking. A lot. About the anger and rage that boiled in her blood. About the grief that was crushing her heart. About the black trench-coat that was now tied around her waist. About the dark feathers covered in dried blood that were now tied around her left wrist.

It was obvious, yet she refused to admit it.

 _Dead._

Because he wouldn't have left her alone and because the evidence was just before her eyes. Yet, she refused to admit it.

Maybe because it hurt too much. Maybe because she still believed in miracles. Maybe she just couldn't bring herself to accept it.

So instead of facing a painful future, she lost herself in the past, replaying the same conversation over and over again. The very last conversation they had. The very last conversation they will ever have.

 _"_ _What's with the look, Twinky ?"_

 _Exasperated sigh from Twinky._

 _"_ _Stop calling me that, it's annoying."_

 _"_ _That's the all point. So, what's wrong ?"_

 _Sitting in a room barely lit up by a candle, two demons were talking. One is not to be tricked by his young appearance or her thin frame though, they were incredibly powerful beings._

 _Siblings since the beginning of time, they were now known as the Twin Generals-even though they weren't twins and that only the youngest was a Demon General, the eldest only being his First Lieutenant-._

 _"_ _Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong ?"_

 _"_ _Because you're giving me_ that _look."_

"That _look ?"_

 _He raised a brow at her, but was internally sighing in defeat._

 _"_ _The 'I-really-hope-she-won't-notice-something's-wrong-even-though-she-always-notices-everything' look."_

 _"_ _Quite the mouthful, huh ?"_

 _"_ _Wipe that shit-eating grin from your pretty face and tell me what's bothering you."_

Mother hen mode has been successfully activated, _he thought. Seeing the serious gaze of his sister, he gave up._

 _"_ _Okay, okay… I just have a bad feeling."_

 _"_ _Bad feeling ?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… This Hero is troublesome. We barely know anything about her so I'm just… kinda worried."_

 _"_ _Worried, huh ? Because you think something bad's gonna happen ?"_

 _"_ _It sounds dumb when you say it."_

 _"_ _Why ?"_

 _She leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees. Clearly seeing where the conversation was going, he looked away. A soft smile appeared on her lips._

 _"_ _Why is it dumb when_ I _say it ?"_

 _"_ _You're embarrassing me, Sam…"_

 _"_ _You know I won't let it go until you've answered."_

 _He kept avoiding her gaze, his purple eyes reflecting the candle's light. She patiently waited, and he knew that, despite her silence, she could see right into his soul._

 _"_ _Because you're so damn powerful it's ridiculous to even think that you could lose."_

 _A small laughter escaped her lips and she saw his red cheeks even in the darkness of the room._

 _"_ _Stop embarrassing me !"_

 _"_ _I'm not embarrassing you."_

 _"_ _Yes you are !"_

 _Calming her laughter, her usual soft smile found its way back on her face._

 _"_ _Sorry then. But you know, there's no need to worry. We went though harder than a hopeful human, right ? It'll be fine."_

 _"_ _I know that ! I'm not scared."_

 _"_ _Of course you're not."_

 _She stood up, wings folded in her back, and opened the door, lighting up the entire room. She stopped a few seconds._

 _"_ _And I'm not a mother hen."_

 _"_ _Uh, I- wait, what ?!"_

 _The door shut loudly and his voice echoed in the now empty room._

 _"_ _How in Hell did she know that ?!"_

She fell on her knees and hugged herself as tears streamed down her face. Despair, grief, sorrow it all came crashing down on her at once.

Now she understood, she finally accepted her fate. She was going to be alone. They were never going to see each other again.

A terrifying scream was heard that day. A scream that carried all the pain, all the sadness and all the desperation she felt.

Her voice broke, she stayed there, sobbing and crying, muttering apologies again and again.

"i'm sorry, was my fault… sorry… sorry…"

Thunder echoed in the clouds and lightning ripped the sky. It wasn't mocking her now. It wasn't making fun of her misery anymore.

"i'm sorry…"

Countless water drops began falling from grey clouds, washing away the blood on her skin and in her feathers.

 _i'm sorry…_

Maybe it was a coincidence, but…

 _i'm so sorry Lucifer…_

… at that moment, the Sky itself, along with the Angel of Death, seemed to cry for the lost Son of the Dawn.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ! I hope you like this second chapter, feel free to leave a review I promise I don't bite ;) There's a lot of flashback during the first chapters, I hope it's not too confusing.**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	3. Lost Star

**Little warning : in this chapter, a character is referred to as God ; I am not trying to influence or offend anyone. Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

When they call my name

The demon comes

But am I to blame ?

* * *

She was lost. She was as lost as someone could possibly be. She had no idea where she was or how many days had passed since her breakdown. She had no idea of who she was or was supposed to be anymore.

Sadness crushed her again, but she didn't have any tears left to shed.

She looked up, her eyes searching for a sign. Anything from anyone. Anything was fine. She just wanted something to tell her it was going to be okay.

But no sign appeared, and nobody came.

She sighed and stretched her wings. Forming one pair with the three she had in her back, she took off gracefully, letting a few dark feathers behind her.

 _"_ _Samael !"_

 _With some complicated aerial acrobatics, Samael landed with cool and style._

 _"_ _And she sticks the landing !"_

 _She bowed to a blue-haired man._

 _"_ _Wonderful Samael, would you mind coming now ?"_

 _"_ _I totally would. This was supposed to be my day-off, well sort of. Can Michael do_ anything _without me ?"_

 _Stretching twelve white wings, she looked down on her fellow angel. Significantly smaller than her, light blue hair and purple eyes, he couldn't look less confident at the moment. Serious and a bit scary at first, Samael quickly got her soft and usual smile back._

 _"_ _I'm not actually scaring you right now, am I ? … Sariel ?"_

 _"_ _Uh, well-I… kind of…"_

 _She broke the tension by wrapping an arm around Sariel's shoulders._

 _"_ _Sorry for that, kid. What did you need me for ?"_

Sariel was very young in this memory, even if him becoming a few hundred years old didn't stop her from calling him a kid.

She flew higher. And the higher she flew, the more lost she became. Lost in her thoughts, lost in her memory, and lost with herself.

 _"_ _Saaaaam…"_

 _"_ _What ?"_

 _Annoyed Samael answered the voice in her head with an annoyed tone._

 _"_ _m' bored…"_

 _"_ _You're always bored."_

 _"_ _Can't you come ?"_

 _She internally sighed._

 _"_ _No, I can't. You know I can't just leave whenever I want to."_

 _"_ _I know…"_

 _His disappointed voice made it hard for her to keep a straight face._

 _"_ _But you've been more… 'not here' lately."_

 _"_ _Well, I gotta stand by Guy all day every day and do absolutely nothing except staring into space soullessly, that's quite time consuming."_

 _His laughter filled her mind, and her heart and soul suddenly felt lighter._

 _"_ _I'll come staring into space with you as soon as I can." she said softly._

 _"_ _Alright, you know where to find me !"_

 _And his presence left her mind._

She flew for hours, and ended up landing on a large branch in a large tree. It didn't help her to find herself back though, it made it even worse.

 _They had lost. The very first war had been lost by the very first insurgents. The seed of doubt the archangel Lucifer had spent centuries planting in angel's minds didn't bloom._

 _The next thing that was going to happen was punishment, and the seraphim Samael knew exactly_ how _it was going to happen, and with the Big Guy being here, it couldn't get any worse._

 **"** **Those who seek forgiveness shall be given forgiveness, for I can not blame pure and innocent beings for believing the very first lie they have ever heard."**

 _One third of the angels of Heaven were kneeling, hands tied behind their backs the two other third were surrounding them, swords drawn in case they tried to take over again._

 **"** **But…"**

 _A Power grabbed an angel and hauled him up. He looked young, had four white wings, silver hair and deep purple eyes. Blood covered his face, but he stood proudly and held God's gaze._

 **"** **Lucifer. You started this war on your own accord and you were perfectly aware of the consequences."**

 _In the middle of the kneeling angels, Samael stayed completely still, red eyes hidden under silver hair and fixed on Lucifer._

 **"** **You shall be cast out of your home, and the sky shall never be yours again."**

 _His eyes widened slightly, but hatred quickly lit them up._

 _"_ _Do what you will, my goal will not change. I will ascend to the heavens I will raise my throne above the stars of God I will ascend above the tops of the clouds I will make myself like the Most High !"_

 _A wide grin appeared on his lips._

 _Blood flooded on the ground when the Power ripped two wings from his back. He barely flinched, and his grin didn't leave his lips. The Power threw him behind, right into Heaven's Gates._

 _"_ _NO !"_

 _Quicker than anyone would have expected, Samael violently spread her twelve white wings, sending the angels surrounding her on the ground. Breaking the ropes around her wrists, she jumped into the Gates, trying to get to the falling angel._

 _She flew as fast as she could, flying even faster when she started seeing something below._ Ente Isla.

 _And he fell, and kept falling for what felt like an eternity. He saw his sister flying toward him, and he extended his arm as she got closer, reaching for her with all his might._

 _She grabbed his hand, hugged him close, and wrapped her wings around him. She twisted in her fall, so that her back would face the ground._

 _"_ _I love you."_

She hit the ground and jerked awake, breathing heavily. _Tree,_ she thought, _I fell from the tree._

She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms, six dark wings wrapping around her.

And she cried.

Again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ! Don't worry, we're almost done with the flashbacks ^^ Once again, please review ! I know that this story has readers, but I'd like to hear from you guys ! What do you think of this story and of Samael so far ? What can I improve ? Or just if you want to say hi, I try to answer to reviews as best as I can. It's already the third chapter and we still got 12 more to go, but if no one really cares then there's no point in finishing this story ^^**

 **Anyway, until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	4. Lonely Star

I tried to be good

I really did

Not sure I could…

* * *

Huge and heavy doors opened as eerily as huge and heavy doors could possibly open.

"Home sweet home !"

Arms spread apart like she greeted someone and a smile on her face, Samael listened to the echo of her own voice.

"Anybody there~ ?!"

Echo once again. Her arms fell back to her side and her hands found their ways into the pockets of her pants.

"Guess not."

She stepped in and closed the door. Her cheerful voice echoing again and again in the castle of the Demon King, now completely empty.

Days after days, her voice echoed in the Demon Realm. She asked, again and again, if anyone was here. Again and again, silence answered.

Slowly, the walls started suffocating her, getting closer each day.

"Anybody there~ ?!"

Silence.

"Of course not !"

A change. _Finally._

"It's been months now, after all !"

Echo.

"Why would someone be there ?!"

Silence.

"Everyone's dead !"

Echo.

"Dead people can't be there, right ?!"

Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. She fell on her knees.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY !"

She cried. Again and again. She cried for days, silences and echos being her only answer. She cried, again and again, and again, and again, and again.

"why… why… i just want to see my brother again… why…"

She laid on the cold floor, and continued crying.

"life be damned…"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry to be late guys ! And sorry for the short chapter too ! TT I'll make it up to you, I promise ! Anyway, I know that this is a very short chapter(much like Samael's sanity at this point), but it's important for the story.**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week(hopefuly on time) !**


	5. Hating Star

Leaving two worlds

Broken, unfurled

Couldn't take any more crying

* * *

It's been months now. Months she spent in what once was her – _their_ \- room. Months she spent doing nothing except training. It was the only thing that could keep her occupied and it was all she was trying to do.

She kept herself busy for months, and as she trained and became stronger, she decided to take another path. She was done being miserable all the time, so she chose the easy way out ; she turned her grief into hate. And that was probably the best decision she had taken in these past months.

As she grew stronger, her hatred and rage grew stronger too.

One day, she went to the Western Island, looking for a specific information.

"Knock knock !"

The carved door of a Church burst open, and a winged silhouette stood in the entrance, the sun in her back casting shadows on her body and hiding a wide grin on her lips.

"Guess who's not dead~ !"

With dancing flames, she burned the place to the ground.

On her way back, she played carelessly with a scepter she had stolen at the Church.

"Gone through a Gate, huh ?" she said, twirling the scepter between her fingers. "Interesting. So Satan and Alsiel flew for their lives and the Hero Emilia followed them in another world."

Her grin widened.

"And guess what, a Gate opens so much easier when one has already been opened before in that same place. One could even open a Gate that would lead to the exact same location !"

Back at the castle, she stopped in front of the huge doors, her grin vanished. She clenched her hands into fists and lowered her head, red bangs falling in front of her crimson eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you _all_."

Red aura ignited around her and grew stronger.

"Emilia Justina. For killing my brother."

And stronger.

"Satan Jacob. For sending him to die."

And stronger.

"Alsiel. Just for the sake of it."

The grin came back.

"Yeah. I'll get that sweet revenge."

Red magic exploded in the sky, and a purple portal appeared. With a flap of her wings, she disappeared inside.

* * *

She landed on a roof, her piercing gaze landing on one of the busiest street of Tokyo, in Japan.

A maniacal smile crept on her lips.

"Demons get stronger with negative feelings so let's create some, shall we ?"

And Hell broke loose.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, a purple-haired teenager looked away from his laptop and directed his gaze outside.

"What is it, Urushihara ?" asked a tall and blond man while turning toward him.

" _Ag tofagilo_."

"What ?"

"I said : no thing."

And he focused back on his laptop.

* * *

 **And here's chapter 5 ! Flashbacks are over, and now things are getting serious ! Again, please tell me what you think of the story so far !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	6. Conspiring Star

Been disposed of

Learned about hatred

Lights above from stars slowly dying

* * *

Tokyo was upside-down. For five whole days now, strange disaster had been happening regularly. Sudden explosions, powerful earthquakes, floods, lightning coming from nowhere and hitting buildings. It was like it was controlled by something or someone.

Truth is : it was.

For five whole days, the fallen-angel Samael has been causing chaos in Tokyo, feeding off the fear and the despair of humans.

Her goal ? Making Satan, Alsiel and Emilia leave their hiding place. She could easily find them with her magic but hey, where's the fun in that ?

Standing on the edge of a building, wings unfolded, hair tousled by the wind, slitted pupils fixed on the city. A smirk flashed on her face and she raised a large horn to her lips.

* * *

"It's strange…"

"What is, Maou-sama ?"

In a small apartment in Tokyo, the Demon King Satan and the Demon General Alsiel –or Maou Sadao and Ashiya Shiro- were both reading the news.

"Those explosions and stuff, that's not normal. Plus, we didn't gather any magic even if the accidents were near."

"Someone would have absorbed it before us ?"

"I think so."

"But who ?"

Both of them turned toward the other resident of the room. Sitting in front of his laptop as usual was the fallen-angel turned Demon General named Lucifer –or Urushihara Hanzo–. He was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts like he had often been lately.

Sensing their gazes on his back, he turned slightly in their direction, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"What ?"

Maou stood up and handed him the newspaper (bought without Ashiya's consent).

"Do you have something to do with this ?"

"Huh ? Why would I ?"

He took the news and briefly read the first page.

"Dude, why do you always assume it's my fault when something happens ?"

Ashiya jumped on his feet, ready to defend his master, but before he could even open his mouth, a strange sound rang through the whole city. A very loud and low sound, like someone was blowing in a large horn.

Instantly, Urushihara's pupils dilated and he abruptly stood up, eyes fixed on the sky.

"A monody…"

The powerful horn echoed once again.

"Monody ? What is that ?" Ashiya asked.

The fallen angel turned to face the two demons.

"It's played with a dragon horn when an angel passes away."

He turned his gaze outside again and the horn echoed one last time. Maou and Ashiya seemed to relax after that, but Urushihara didn't. If anything, he became even more nervous.

"I gotta go. I need to know who sounded the horn."

"What ? No, you can't leave the house."

"Then _you_ go !"

His outburst startled the two demons and when he turned toward them, his pupils were slit again.

"A monody isn't to be heard on Earth. Do you think angels die here ? Don't answer, of course they don't ! It _has_ to have something to do with us !"

That seemed to catch them of guard.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten we are _demons_ hiding in another world ?"

"We didn't, but why would a monody have something to do with us ?" said a confused Maou.

"I'm an angel, ain't I ?"

He rarely talked about his time as an angel in Heaven, and doing it now just seemed to confuse the two other demons even more.

"Yes, and ?"

Urushihara lowered his head and clenched his fists. He said, softly, almost whispering :

"What if it's Samael ?"

Maou and Ashiya exchanged a look.

"But Samael is…"

"Dead, yeah, I know !" he cut sharply, planting his eyes in Maou's reddish ones. "But I was dead too, wasn't I ? What if she survived and thinks _I'm_ the one who died ?"

He sounded genuinely hopeful, and it took a grand total of five seconds for Maou to make his decision.

"Alsiel, get ready. But you..." he said, pointing Urushihara "You're staying here."

"Okay."

"Don't go outside."

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"I know."

As soon as they left, a smile appeared on his lips and went back to his laptop, activating his precious tracking device, hidden in Maou's pocket.

* * *

"Maou ?"

They had run into Yusa Emi -the Hero Emilia Justina-, and literally dragged her along.

"Hey, let go ! What are you doing ?!"

"Someone sounded a dragon horn and Lucifer said it was a monody and that it was maybe Samael !"

"...wait, WHAT ?!"

* * *

It was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake.

They had found who rang the dragon horn, and it really was Samael. But somehow, she had changed and was now determined to kill the three of them. Why, they didn't know. One thing they knew ; she had become batshit crazy.

Right now, she was hovering feet above the ground, lazily flapping her six dark wings and looking down on them with a crazy smile. Her red eyes had an eerie light in them, and magic irradiated from her body.

"Well hello there !" she greeted all too happily, and focused her psychotic gaze on Maou. "My Lord, it's been a while, hasn't it ?"

"Samael… what happened to you ?"

She softly landed in front of them, hands in her pockets and annoyingly intimating. She ignored Maou and turned toward Ashiya.

"And Alsiel's here too ! Missed you buddy, really !"

"Why are you doing this, Samael ?"

And finally, she stopped in front of Emilia.

"And last but not least, Emilia." her smile immediately vanished, and her eyes grew cold. "How've you been sleeping lately ? Do the tormented souls of those you killed come back to haunt you at night ?"

"No, they don't. What about you ?"

Emilia's harsh tone brought back the smile on Samael's lips and she leaned in until their noses almost touched.

"Every time I close my eyes."

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter number 6, thank you for reading ! Still no reviews... but I stay positive ! Even if this story doesn't get any review, I'll finish it anyway, that's a promise !**

 **And until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	7. Morning Star

**Mail Box :**

 **Fate : Thanks a lot for your review ! I hope I'll be able to keep your interest ^^**

* * *

I once knew light

Burning bright

Shadows invade

* * *

" _Every time I close my eyes."_

She leaned back abruptly, her right hand shot out of her pocket quicker than anyone would have expected, and with red and white sparkles, a silver dagger appeared in her hand. Emilia blocked her blow as best as she could, and miraculously survived. This one attack was the trigger : drawing in the little magic they had left, Satan Jacob, Alsiel and Emilia Justina became once again who they once were. And the battle began.

Samael had always been a great opponent fast, precise, clever and incredibly powerful, and above all that : merciless. And it hadn't changed the slightest. With all the magic she gathered, she became almost invincible. Each one of her blow blasted a part of the city, destroying buildings, hurting people, _killing_ people. Against her power, against her desire for revenge, there were nothing they could do.

With a flap of her wings, she shot to the sky. From there, she admired her work, a crazy and deranged smile on her lips. There was nothing left of Shinjuku, only blood and ashes.

"And the very reason I am here today…"

Her gaze went to the trio, back to human form, catching their breath while they were still able to.

With the confidence she wished she had, Emilia spoke up.

"Why do you do this !?"

"Why, you ask ?" answered Samael, tilting her head to the side, her hair revealing her right eye. "You really have no idea ?"

Her smile vanished again, and hatred shone in her eyes.

"For months I struggled to get a grip on myself because of what you all did, or didn't do !"

They could feel the magic boiling inside her, slowly leaking out of her body.

"I've been trying to get over it since I woke up that day, only to realise things were much easier when you just numb yourself !"

She flew higher, red aura surrounding her, and a magic circle appeared above her. A power, greater than anything they had ever seen, was building up in the circle. The attack she was preparing would burn the whole city to the ground, and they couldn't let that happen.

This time, Alsiel stepped forward.

"Samael, you need to stop ! You are not fighting the right fight !"

"Oh yeah ? Well you don't seem to know who you are talking to !"

She raised her arms above her head, her circle glowing brighter and brighter. Hate and anger flared in her eyes, deforming her features. Her voice was loud, powerful and clear, just like it was when she commanded her army.

" I am Samael, the Angel of Death, Princess of the Fallen, Queen of Darkness ! Know your damn place Alsiel !" her circle crackled, sending sparkles of red light in the sky "Now the three of you shall pay, and _his_ soul shall be avenged !"

It grew bigger and brighter, until they had to shield their eyes from the radiating red light. The magic continued to build up, humming powerfully.

In the shadow of what used to be a building, someone smile.

And time stopped.

The entire city froze and turned grey. Samael blinked, her circle now nowhere in sight, and flapped her wings until she landed on the ground. Maou, Ashiya and Emi kept their guards up as much as they could, and a soft voice came from nowhere and echoed in what was left of the neighbourhood. The voice spoke a beautiful language that the trio couldn't understand. But Samael's red orbs widened at the very first words.

" _ **|Why does tragedy exist ?|"**_

" how…"

" _ **|Because you are full of rage.|"**_

Light footsteps were heard, and then the flaps of wings.

" _**|And why are you full of rage ?|"**_

A shadow floated above the ground, and landed gracefully, a few feet in front of Samael. Lucifer stood here, hands in his pockets and dark wings unfolded.

" _**|Because you are full of grief.|"**_

Purple met red, and something woke up in Samael. Lucifer walked up to her slowly, like he thought it would scare her away if he wasn't careful.

" Hey there, Sam."

Tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She gently brushed away his purple hair that hid his right eye, resting her hand on his cheek.

" You're not hallucinating, I'm really here." he said with a small smile

"you're here…"

The two of them stood there in silence for a few seconds. Samael pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands.

"what have i done… ?"

She fell on her knees and hugged herself as the weight of her actions, her sorrow and her grief came crashing down on her again.

Lucifer quickly kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"god, what have i done…"

" Nothing you can't fix, Sam. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and hugged him back. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Maou, Ashiya and Emi never leaving them out of their sights.

" i can't fix this… i'm sorry i can't fix this…"

" We both know you can. Forget the promise for once, you shouldn't be the only one unable to make things right…"

She stayed silent for a few more minutes, then took a deep breath and whispered :

" ...okay…"

The frozen world glitched, the colours flashed back, and feathers fell on the ground as wings disappeared. The sun was now setting and the buildings were casting shadows over five lonely figures lost in a sea of people.

Like nothing happened.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter ! Samael realizes she messed up pretty bad, maybe a little late but hey, at least she realized it !** **Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	8. Defeated Star

**Mail box :**

 **Okami : Samael best girl pour toujours !**

* * *

I've lost the dawn

Sunlight's gone

Left this dismal grave

* * *

Everything was back to normal, except for the presence of Samael into 201 Villa Rosa.

Three days ago, after the fight between Maou, Ashiya, Emi and Samael and the intervention of Urushihara, everything went back to the way it was before the red-haired arrived in Tokyo. It was like the entire world except the five of them had gone back in time. Urushihara kept saying it was one of Samael's power, but the others wouldn't really believe him and Samael wasn't in the state of confirming it, anyway.

Since they had brought her with them after the mysterious time-travel, she had been sitting in a corner, arms hugging her knees and had been staring soullessly into space. She hadn't spoken, eaten, drunk, moved nor slept.

They had tried to get a reaction out of her, they had even brought Suzuno over –which had turned out to be a very bad idea because she tried to kill Samael–, but nothing they could do seemed to wake her up.

The demons were patient, but the humans and especially Emi quickly reached their limits.

"Okay, that's enough."

At the end of the fourth day, the Hero snapped. She stood in front of Samael, hands on her hips and an angry sparkle in her eyes.

"You think I'm going to buy that, huh ? You think playing guilty will work ?"

"Hey Emi, I don't think it's the right way to-"

"Oh shut it, Devil King ! I've had enough of her bullshit ! She doesn't feel the slightest bit of guilt, I know it ! Even back in Ente Isla she already _loved_ destroying lives, why would it be any different now ! She's just a miserable mons-"

"Enough !"

Urushihara stood behind them, hands clenched in fists and eyes throwing daggers.

"Don't speak of her like that, like she's not even here."

He stood tall despite his small height, his voice low and dangerous a glimpse of the Demon General he used to be. Emi, however, didn't back down.

"I speak to a murderer the way I want to. And in case you haven't noticed, she's _not_ here !"

She pointed Samael, who still hadn't moved, angrily.

"Look at her, Lucifer ! She's long gone ! She doesn't respond to anything, she has been staring into space for four days ! She's no dumb, she perfectly knows what happens to a human if they don't eat, drink or sleep ! What do you think she's trying to do ?! She's too coward to face her mistakes ! Like I said, she's just a miserable monster !"

" **Shut up."**

These two simple words softly spoken stopped Emi dead in her tracks. Anger was no longer shining in Urushihara's eyes, and his now sad gaze was fixed on Samael.

A single and lonely tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the floor.

Maou and Ashiya, mere spectators to the scene, exchanged a look. Urushihara turned his gaze back on Emi and moved in front of Samael, like he wanted to protect her from the Hero's harsh words.

" Just because she doesn't respond doesn't mean she can't hear you. She's trying to cope with everything and you insulting her won't be of any help."

"And you think I ca-"

" Emilia."

Ashiya spoke up calmly, but his tone let no room for protestation.

"Samael used to be a trusted and respected Lieutenant of our army, and therefore is under our responsibility. I know that we involved you in this, but Samael's state and whereabouts no longer concern you."

" _What ?!_ How does it not concern me ? Even if it's somehow all gone now, she killed those people willingly ! She destroyed Shinjuku on purpose ! She was trying to kill us and enjoyed it ! She always did !"

Urushihara looked at Samael, still unresponsive.

"She thought you killed me." he said softly.

"What ?"

Emi shot the fallen angel a death glare. He turned back toward her, more confident.

"She came here and tried to kill you because she thought you killed me, that's what the monody was about four days ago it was a tribute for me. She also tried to kill Maou because he sent me in the west to die and tried to kill Ashiya probably just for the sake of it."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better ?!"

" No."

Urushihara Hanzo, who looked and acted like a teenager and who never seemed to care about anything couldn't look more mature and caring. A wisdom no one would suspect he had reflected in his purple eyes.

" But you're supposed to understand how it feels to lose the person you love and care about most."

This sentence alone was enough to silence Emi.

"You're supposed to know the crushing sorrow you feel at first that quickly turn into burning hatred and a yearning for revenge."

He sighed, and within nanoseconds, he was back to his old self.

"Dude, too much feels and serious stuff. Just leave her alone, okay ?"

He sat in front of his laptop, leaving Emi borderline surprised and borderline angry with Urushihara's lecture. Ashiya stood there confused as can be, and Maou, who had witnessed the entire scene without a word, expressed his confusion out loud :

"What in Hell just happened ?"

* * *

 **And that's all for chapter 8, thank you for reading ! Samael isn't doing so good, but at least she stopped killing everyone ; I guess that's an improvement. Again, feel free to leave a review !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	9. Wistful Star

I remain still

Power of will

Leaves me here to keep on trying

* * *

She had heard it all. Everything Emilia had said about her. Everything Lucifer had said to defend her. And deep within her, her heart had ached. Because Lucifer was fighting for a lost cause and because Emilia was right. She was a monster, and no traumatising loss could justify her actions.

So during the night of the fifth day, Samael had left.

She had left quickly, without making a sound and without looking back. They shouldn't worry about her, she was sure of it, because she didn't deserve it. Not after what she did.

She wandered in Tokyo's streets barefoot, owning weird looks from the few people she met. She wandered, and she wondered.

She knew why she attacked the city and killed those people ; it was because she was angry. Her wrath had been the only thing keeping her going after she thought she had lost Lucifer. It was also what cost her Heaven.

She stopped, and looked up.

For centuries, Lucifer and her had tried to find ways back to Heaven, but each try had ended with a failure, and they eventually gave up. She didn't miss Heaven itself, only the family she left there and that now hated her and her brother.

Lowering her gaze, she started walking again.

Rough relationships were to be expected in a family as big as theirs, but somehow, before their fall, it wasn't that bad. There was jealousy, of course, because she was one of the closest to God and because he was His favourite, but their authority and the respect they inspired were stronger than the envy of their siblings.

Without even realising it, she ended up in front of a high building. Something about it seemed to be calling her. So she got inside and climbed to the top.

No, she didn't miss Heaven. And if Lucifer wouldn't go back then she wouldn't either. But if she was going away, if she had already gone way, what was left ? If she was leaving Lucifer, she had nothing left, she was alone. And she didn't want to. She had already lost him once and didn't want to lose him again. But she wasn't losing him, was she ?

She arrived at the top of the building and the realisation hit her.

This time, _he_ was the one losing _her_.

She sat heavily on the edge, and a sad and tired smile found its way on her lips.

"I really am a monster…"

* * *

 **I know it's short but please don't kill me ! The next one is muuuch longer, I promise ! I hope you like it anyway, feel free to review !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	10. Missing Star

**Mail box :**

 **Fate (guest) : She definitely does ! Hopefully she will soon...**

* * *

I know somehow

There's no point now

To try and stop the hate, the dying

* * *

"She's gone !"

Urushihara's panicked scream woke Ashiya with a start.

"What ?! What's happening ?!"

"Samael's missing ! Hurry up and phone Maou, we gotta find her !"

He ran to the door and would have gone outside if it wasn't for Ashiya. The blond quickly put himself together, grabbed Urushihara by the arm and pulled him away.

" Hey ! Let me go !"

"You are not allowed to go outside."

" Like I care ! Let me go !"

He grabbed his other arm and forced him to sit down. After he made sure he wouldn't run out outside, he handed him a glass of water and sat down with him.

"What's the water for ?"

" To help you calm down."

" I don't need to calm down I need to-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and the soft voice of Suzuno came to their ears.

" Is everyone okay ?"

Ashiya mouthed a « stay » to Urushihara, who was vainly trying to find a way out of the apartment, and let Suzuno in. She quickly looked in the corner where Samael used to be.

"Where is-"

"She left, I don't know where she is and Alsiel doesn't want to help me find her."

"I never said that."

"Samael left ?"

She looked surprised for a few seconds, but her expression quickly turned cold.

"If she has lost her mind again, it is my duty to take her down."

" _What ?!"_

Urushihara jumped on his feet and rushed to the door, keeping Suzuno from leaving.

"What do you mean by « take her down » ?! You're gonna kill her ?!"

"Indeed."

"You can't do that ! What do you think she is ?!"

"She is mentally unstable. You can not see it because you are not accepting it. Who knows what will happen next time she-"

" _Mentally unstable ?!_ She's not mentally unstable ! She was sad and angry because she thought she had lost me !"

"I do not understand how losing someone like you would cause sadness and anger in someone's heart."

If looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left of Suzuno. Ashiya wasn't sure if he had to stop them or not, but after a few seconds of reflexion, he decreed, much to his displeasure, that Urushihara was right and let them argue with each other.

" Dude, do you even know what it's like to care about someone ?"

"As the Chief of the Inquisition-"

"Loving and caring weren't in the qualities required for the job ?"

Touché.

"How come a demon can understand what loving and caring is better than a human ?"

Suzuno lowered her gaze, hurt by Urushihara's words.

" I'm not going to take back what I just implied. But it's Emilia's fault if Samael left, not yours, so I'm not going to throw salt on the wound. But say just one more time that she has to die and you will _regret_ it." he warned in a low voice and quickly turned toward Ashiya. "I'm going outside looking for Samael, call Maou and tell him what happened."

His voice left no room for protestation.

" I can't leave, I know." he quickly added. "But trust me, I couldn't care less about the cops."

He saw the hesitation in Ashiya's eyes, and within seconds, he became once again the General he used to be.

"Samael is my trusted Lieutenant and a key element of our army. After everything that happened during the war and everything she did for us, I think that's the least we could do."

Ashiya remained silent for a few seconds, and a small grin appeared on his lips.

"This doesn't suit you at all."

"I know, right ? Too many serious stuff again. Anyway, are you gonna help me or not ?"

"Fine."

Urushihara smiled and jumped in his shoes.

"But apologise to Suzuno first."

"Not before she apologises to Sam !"

And he ran outside. Ashiya sighed and turned to Suzuno.

" Listen, I-"

"It's okay. I guess I'll apologise when she comes back."

 _If she comes back._

* * *

"Hey, do you have a sec ?" he asked quickly to a random person on the streets

"What is it ?"

"Have you seen a girl, about this height, with red hair and eyes ?"

"I don't remember every-"

"Nevermind !"

Before the stranger could finish his sentence, Urushihara had already run somewhere else. For almost three hours now, he had been running all around Tokyo, asking if anyone had seen someone corresponding to Samael's description, but humans seemed to always be late for something and no one had been helpful so far.

When night came, he had to go back to the apartment. The next morning, he searched again, and it became a routine. But options are limited, and he ran out of ideas after four days of searching. Even with everyone's help, even Suzuno and Emi, it was like Samael had vanished.

But they were running out of time and out of options they _had_ to find Samael. So after another day of searching, Urushihara sat in front of his computer, opened Skyphone, put his pride aside, and called for help. Literally.

It rang a few times, and from the corner of his eyes, he caught Ashiya trying to discreetly spy on him. Without leaving the blond General out of his sight, he put his earphones.

After some time, someone picked up. Ashiya tried to understand what the other person was saying, but couldn't make anything out.

" I need to speak with your manager. … … … Just tell him it's family business. … … … Fine, but be quick I don't have any time to waste."

" Urushihara ? What are you doing ?"

" Quiet, I'm trying to get another point of view."

He focused back on his call, leaving Ashiya confused.

"Hey Sariel, how's it going ?"

" _What do you want Lucifer ?"_

"Hypothetically speaking," he started casually, leaning on his computer desk, "if you were a barely conscious celestial being that felt really guilty and wanted to disappear, where would you go ?"

Silence.

" _Why do I have the feeling I don't want to be involved in this ?"_

"Oh I'm sure you want to. Had any déjà-vu lately ?"

" _About a week ago but-"_

"Samael's alive."

"Samael is… … Oh. Ooh…"

" Yeah."

He heard the archangel sigh, then sat down.

" _You said 'barely conscious' ?"_

" Too many feels. She did some bad stuff and couldn't deal with the guilt so she shut herself down."

" _What did she do ?"_

"Destroyed Shinjuku."

" _Great. Just great. And she went back in time to fix it all, of course."_

" I told her to, and there weren't any other choice." he glared at Sariel through his computer. "Listen, we've been looking for her for five days and she spent four days before that without drinking, eating of sleeping, I'm running out of time and I can't-"

His voice caught in his throat and he lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his purple bangs and earning a half-confused half-worried look from Ashiya.

" _She might be drawn towards places with a magical signature."_

Urushihara looked to his screen in disbelief.

"Magical signature… ?"

" _For example where a Gate has been opened or where a fight has occurred. If she's as lost you make me think she is, she is going to search for a form of familiarity."_

"Where Maou kicked your ass on top of that building !" he exclaimed, a smile flashing on his lips. "Thanks Sari I owe you one !"

" _Wait, how did you call me ?!_ "

He ended the call, jumped on his feet and ran outside without a word to Ashiya who just stood there in exasperation.

" I will call Maou-sama then, I guess…"

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter ! And this time it's wayy longer ! Sariel makes his entrance, Samael is still nowhere to be found and Suzuno is showing a clear lack of empathy, but things will get better ! Maybe...**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review, it's always appreciated !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	11. Sorry Star

**I am SO sorry I'm late ! I went horse hiking thursday morning and only came back yesterday afternoon and I was so exhausted I went to bed at 5p.m and only woke up this morning ! I did what I could to try and get this uploaded on time but I really couldn't, please forgive me !**

* * *

I finally see

Neither world cares for me

* * *

" _I will call Maou-sama then I guess…"_

Urushihara reached the building when the sun was almost completely set. He looked up and saw a flash of red on the top. Samael sat there, on the edge, her legs dangling below her.

Without hesitation, he got inside and ran to the top.

"Samael !" he shouted, out of breath, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. "Sam ?"

He carefully walked to her and slowly sat beside her. She was staring at the sun, eyes empty from all emotions.

"why are you here…" she murmured weakly, "why couldn't you just leave me alone…"

"You really expect me to leave you alone after I found out you were alive ?"

She turned in his direction. He was leaning in slightly, hands resting on the edge of the building.

"i thought i lost you…" she turned back to the sun, carefully avoiding to meet his eyes.

"I know, me too."

"i killed those people, i-"

Her voice died in her throat as the sun disappeared on the other side of the earth, and in the dark of the evening she looked more tired and miserable than anyone he had ever seen.

"I know it hurts, and what you did a week ago is going to follow you for the rest of your life like all the things we did back in Ente Isla will, but you can't just sit there and hope to die. I won't let you." She remained silent. "Sam, look at me."

She stubbornly kept her gaze from meeting his, despite his pleading voice. She lowered her head, hiding her red eyes behind her hair. Urushihara sighed and laid down, hands behind his head.

"You're not selfish, are you ?"

He didn't bother to wait for an answer, knowing he wouldn't get one anyway, and continued his one-sided conversation, eyes fixed on the sky.

"Of course you're not, you're the most selfless person I know. For as long as I can remember, you've always looked out for everyone. Everyone but Him and yourself."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Even if Samael still hadn't moved, he knew his words were reaching her.

"I understand why you wouldn't look out for God, but _you_? Why wouldn't you look out for yourself ? I mean, every time something happens, you get hurt, especially if it's something happening to _me_ !"

He jumped on his feet, his emotions slipping out of his control.

" You said it was going to be fine ! You said there was nothing to be worried or scared about ! When you got hurt I didn't know what to do, you wouldn't wake up and-"

He stopped when she turned towards him. His anger vanished when their eyes met, and only sadness remained.

"I thought I'd lost you…" he whispered softly.

Her eyes widened slightly, though he didn't understand why right way. She stood up for the first time in five days and pulled him in a tight hug. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening.

He was crying.

All the sadness and all the tears he had buried deep within himself when Olba had shown him Samael's body lying in a pool of blood he couldn't keep them in anymore.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer."

This time, her voice was soothing, and as soon as those words left her mouth, he broke down in tears and melted in her embrace.

"I'm sorry I almost died, I'm sorry I went crazy, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry you had to go through this all on your own… It's all my fault and you won't ever know how sorry I am…"

She gently stroked his hair and rested her chin on top of his head. They stayed like this for a few minutes, wordlessly.

"And I think you wet my shirt."

"sorry…"

She heard the smile in his shaky voice and a timid smile found its way on her lips too.

"will you come with me now ?"

"Wherever you want me to."

He slowly pulled back, wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. Her smile died and she turned towards the rising moon.

"I don't know how long it's going to take for to learn how to live with… all of this."

"I'll show you, it's not much different from during the war. And besides, you fixed it all, so it's okay."

He started walking towards the stairs to go down the building, Samael close behind.

"By the way, when are you gonna be able to go back again ?"

"Weren't you the one who made me promise not to use my power for my personal gain ?"

"I did, I just want to know."

"I went back almost five days on Earth, count at least three years."

"Okay, let's not die until then."

"Fine with me."

They quietly started to go down the stairs. Samael, who didn't seem to suffer from any deficiency due to her lack of everything these past days, froze in front of the door that lead to the outside.

"What about the others ?"

"What about them ?"

"What are they gonna say ?"

"Probably a lot of stuff. But they let me in even though they had to clean up my mess, so I don't think there's gonna be any problems."

With those words, he opened the door and they were met by a worried Maou…

"Are you two okay ?"

…an angry Ashiya…

"What were you think when you left like that Samael ?!"

…an enraged Emi…

"Do you have any idea of the trouble you caused ?!"

…and a sorry Suzuno…

" I sincerely apologise for the mean and inaccurate things I said about you."

Urushihara turned to his sister, a small grin on his lips.

"Well, maybe a few problems. But surely you can deal with it."

"I think I owe them at least an excuse."

"YOU BET YOU DO !" said all of them in perfect synchronisation.

As it turns out, when it'is about lecturing the crap out of someone, humans and demons can actually work together.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter ! Looks like things are FINALLY getting better, it's about bloody time ! Again, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	12. Rising Star - part one

I'll stand my ground

No one can stop me now !

* * *

It had been three weeks since Urushihara had convinced Samael to come back with him, but things hadn't got better right away.

At first, everything was fine –more or less– Maou worked himself to the bone, Ashiya did the housework with Samael who willy-nilly helped, and Urushihara slacked off. But after less than a day, Samael had collapsed. It turned out that if she had been fine for two weeks without eating, drinking or sleeping, it was because of the magic she had left from her time in Ente Isla. She had unconsciously been sending herself back in time until she had spent all her magic and the effects of food and sleep deprivation caught up to her.

Since she didn't have any identity in Japan yet, Emi tried to give her a bit of her Holy Power hoping that Samael's angelic part would absorb it. It somehow worked and she spent three weeks healing up.

During those three weeks, she spent most of her time sleeping under the computer desk –which is a lot more comfortable than it looks–. When she had started to feel better, she had started to productively help Ashiya, since they now had another person to feed.

One day, Maou came back with a lot of papers, and with just one sentence, put Samael's world upside-down.

"I'm getting you in the system !"

"The system ?"

And after two long hours, Urushihara Meli, 26 years old, older sister and legal guardian of Urushihara Hanzo, was born. The next step was, of course, finding a job. And it turned out to be far more complicated than they thought. After getting fired seven times in a week, the three demons had agreed to let her stay at the apartment to let her learn about human life and how to behave in the human world.

It was hard at the beginning, and despite the reading of the many books Ashiya borrowed from the library for her, she still struggled with the fact that she was just an average human and not a powerful Seraphim or a Demon Lieutenant anymore, and therefore had no authority on anyone.

Slowly but surely, she started adapting to human life. She continued reading lots of books while helping a bit with the chores, and eventually got hired as a hairdresser. But her wounded ego was left very unsatisfied with this low position in the human hierarchy, and she quickly sought a higher rank.

One day, she wasn't working and was trying to keep herself from falling in the abyss of boredom; which means she was reading books like "How to behave in society, for introverts" once again. Ashiya was doing something in the kitchen, though she didn't know what, and Urushihara was on his computer as usual.

After a few nanoseconds of reflexion, she got up and kneeled next to him.

"What're you doing ?"

"Searching knew games."

He moved to the side to give her a little more space.

"You're messing around on that thing a lot, right ?"

"Yeah, why ?"

He turned towards her slightly, intrigued by her question.

"And you're pretty good with it, riiight ?"

"Uh uh…?"

"Uh uh."

She stretched her legs under the computer desk, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"Do you think you could teach me ?"

Her soft voice was like a blaring alarm in Ashiya's ears that screamed "suspicious angel !" in his head. Trusting his instinct, he glared at them suspiciously.

Urushihara apparently wasn't worried by Meli's mysterious behaviour, probably used to it by now.

"I could, but this one's incredibly slow, you wouldn't be able to do much."

"Oh don't worry about that brother, if everything goes as planned, I'll buy a brand new one."

This time genuinely curious, he faced her completely. Her eyes were shining with malice and an evil grin had replaced her mysterious smile.

Powerless, Ashiya watched the fallen siblings exchange a few words in a language he couldn't understand, and then snicker to themselves while evilly plotting to take over the world. He had tried to warn his king when he got home, he had even told the Hero and Crestia Bell, but no matter how they would look at it, they would only see two siblings who were catching up with each other. And it was precisely what they were doing, most of the time anyway.

But there was indeed an evil plan, and it all went as it was supposed to.

After spending a month learning about human life and two months learning all about computers from Urushihara, Meli finally achieved her goal.

She became a lawyer.

* * *

 **I'm back, and on time ! Rising Star was supposed to be just one chapter, but it was exactly 1702 words long so I decided to cut it in (almost) half. Anyway, looks like things are getting better ! Is it a happy ending I see at the end of the tunnel ? I think it is ! As always, feel free to leave a review to tell me what you thought of the story so far !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	13. Rising Star - part two

No hopes, no dreams

I have nothing

Death is all that can define me

* * *

 _She became a lawyer._

… … …

"WHAT ?!"

And it apparently stunned Emi and Suzuno. Meli had told Maou and Ashiya the day before about her new job, and Maou had been quick to call the girls over. And said girls had been quick to lecture the crap out of him.

"How could you let that happen !"

"How could I prevent it from happening ?!"

"She's been living with you for three months, you should have noticed she was planning something ! Especially you Alsiel ! You were the one who spent the biggest amount of time with her !"

Ashiya stayed in a corner, silent, the further away from the angry Emi, and just when she was going to try to kill Maou and him both, Meli came in, carrying a plastic bag in her hand and another bag on her shoulders.

"Alsiel's been trying to tell you about my evil plan for two months but none of you believed his words, just saying." she commented casually "And Lucifer's the one with who I spent the bigger amount of time."

She put her groceries in the fridge under the murderous gaze of Emi.

"And where have YOU been ?!"

"Grocery store. I paid for it by the way." she said, handing Ashiya his wallet.

" I-uh… thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Barely acknowledging Emi and Suzuno's presence, she sat at the low table and took a laptop out of her bag.

"Meli-dono, is this a new computer ?"

"Yep."

"And where did you find the money to buy it ?!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Ashiya who spoke those words but Emi.

"You sound like Alsiel." said Meli without even looking at her. "No offense, Al."

He said nothing, didn't even react to the nickname she just gave him, he simply went back to what he was doing before. Meli was focused on her computer and Maou took the opportunity offered by those seconds a silence to disappear outside, probably fleeing Emi's wrath. Suzuno, who remained silent, seemed thoughtful, and Emi glared at Meli.

"Samael," she asked dangerously" How _on Earth_ did you became a lawyer legally ?"

"I didn't." her eyes didn't left her screen. "I hacked into some stuff."

Her care-free attitude seemed to enraged Emi even more.

"And how could you do such a thing ?"

"Lucifer taught me."

By bringing up his name, it was like she suddenly reminded them all of his existence.

"Of course, I should have guess. Where's that NEET freak by the way ?" she spat.

"I heard you." said a muffled voice in the closet.

"Haven't suffocate to death in there already ?!" Emi asked angrily. "What a shame !"

The closet door slid open to reveal an uncaring Urushihara.

"A peasant's words and opinion shall not reach the mighty me." he recited with his usual monotone voice.

"Nice," commented Meli, closing her laptop and taking a plastic bottle out of her bag. "How long have you been practicing ?"

He got out of the closet and joined his sister at the low table, Emi following his every movements carefully. Meli, in the meantime, had gulped down half of her bottle.

But something seemed off, and both Emi and Suzuno felt it. It was too… peaceful. Ashiya was all too calm considering the presence of the siblings, Urushihara was all too active and Meli was all too human.

"Okay, what's up with you ?" Emu asked after a moment of silence, earning a questioning and confused look from the three demons.

"What do you mean ? We haven't done anything." said Meli, leaning back on her arms.

"Exactly, you're too well behaved."

"She is right." Suzuno added. "With all due respect, you are not really the calm and composed type. Especially you two." she pointed the two siblings, still by the low table.

"What's that supposed to mean ?!" exclaimed Urushihara, jumping on his feet.

"Relax brother," intervened Meli, a smug look on her face. "We wouldn't want to lose our calm and composure now, would we ?"

In the kitchen, Ashiya let out a tired sigh.

"Are you up to no good again ? Because if you are…" Emi warned, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh come on, give us some credits. Is it really _that_ hard for your ego to admit that everything's better since I got my sanity back ?" Meli said, a small grin finding its way on her lips.

Emi was about to shout her mind but, much to her surprise, Ashiya spoke up.

"Meli is right." Emi shot him a glare and Suzuno listened carefully. "Since she put herself together, life here is a lot easier."

Meli looked at him with slightly wide eyes, confusion written all over her face like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She's been helping me a lot and actually managed to get Urushihara to help a bit too." Ashiya continued. "And she's paying part of the rent bill since she got her job."

There was a few seconds of silence, during which the siblings exchanged a questioning look.

"Was it a compliment right now ?" asked Meli.

"Like, for real ?" Urushihara added immediately after.

"To the _both_ of us ?"

"Stop finishing each other's sentences, that's weird." Emi complained, but was completely ignored.

"Yes, it was." Ashiya answered calmly. "To the both of you."

Urushihara looked at Ashiya like he just grew another had while Meli just looked pleased with herself. A compliment was all she was searching for, it meant she was doing a good job paying her debt.

* * *

 **And that's all for today ! Looks like everything's turning out okay, and after what happened I think we can say it's a miracle. Anyone notices how the lyrics at the begining seems to be getting darker and darker ? I wonder why... ANYWAY ! This story has over 600 views so I wanted to thank you guys for reading this, and please review ! Don't be shy, I promise I don't bite ^^ !**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you next week !**


	14. Supernova

The end's calling

No more stalling

* * *

Things are finally settled, as much as they could be for angels and demons. Chiho was finally introduced to Meli after all these months, it was hard for the both of them at the beginning, but they eventually ended up getting along with each other. Everything was going perfectly fine, much to Emi's surprise. Thinking that four demons could blend in humanity was, let's be honest, amazingly amazing. It was even more amazing that two of them were once trying to kill the two others. Emi wouldn't admit it, but she was quite impressed. Suzuno, on the other hand, kept her distance more than ever, especially with Meli. The newest inhabitant of 201 Sasazuka didn't seem to mind, but she didn't seem to mind _anything_ so no one could really tell if it disturbed her or not.

Another thing Emi wouldn't admit for a trillion yen was how easier Meli made life in Sasazuka. With her newly acquired hacking skills, she can work at home most of the time and only leave the house when she is needed in a trial. Thanks to that, she helps Ashiya with the housework and manages to get Urushihara to help too -just a little bit, he doesn't want to lose his NEET title-.

Days passed, then weeks, months and years, but the happy ending is still far away, if it is there somewhere, that is. Because Samael is no fool, she knows things won't end well, they can't. Things never end well for the bad guys and that's exactly what demons and traitors are. Nothing the Hero or anyone else could say would change that.

One day, they would understand. They would understand that there would be a moment when they would be against something too powerful. They would understand that they can go and come back at it again as much as they want, but they would never get anywhere bashing their heads against the wall. She had to make them understand.

With this new goal in mind, she closed her eyes ; biding a silent and painful goodbye to her brother, to the person she loved most.

She took a deep breath, tears falling from her eyes, and the world around her glitched.

* * *

 **It's short, I know, but you won't have to wait an entire week for the next and final chapter to come out. Looks like things aren't so good after all...**

 **Until next time, take care guys and see you soon !**


	15. The Story Teller

Stars will fade…

* * *

 _She opened her eyes, her vision blurred by tears and an agonising pain. She sat up in a pool of her own blood, the wind gently blowing her red hair in front of her crimson eyes._

 _And there, in the middle of a dead battlefield, with a bruised body and broken wings, she knew what was going to happen and what she had to keep from happening._

 _The first angel of God, the oldest and wisest angel of fire Samael, had reset the world once again. But the future cannot be changed, and this world won't give her an ending. Doomed to watch her family perish, cursed to see the morning star burn out, she disappeared. She removed herself from the picture and erased her very existence from this universe._

"Her memory now forever lost and never to be heard of again, things go on without her ; like she never existed at all."

A majestic angel sat on a bed of grass, one his younger brother sat before him.

"Right, don't you think we'd know it if an angel had erased itself from existence ? Like God would allow that."

"God allowed a lot of things to happen." The older angel smiled at his younger sibling. "Why do you look so embarrassed, Lucifer ?"

"I'm not embarrassed !" He looked away. "But I don't believe you."

"Care to elaborate ?"

Lucifer turned his purple eyes back on his older brother.

"An alternate universe where magic doesn't exist ? Demons actually being good guys ? I don't buy it. Besides, if Samael really _did_ exist and if we were even half as close as the story says we were, I wouldn't have forgotten her." His gaze sharpened and he eyed his brother calculatedly. "And if she was as great and amazing as the story says she was, _no one_ would have forgotten her."

The older angel looked thoughtful, but never lost his kind expression.

"You're right. But maybe you're just angry that, if she was real of course, she left you alone."

Lucifer lowered his head, unsure of his feelings. Samael wasn't real, she was just a character in an old book. The first angel was never a Seraph, and there never was an angel with twelve wings. Yet…

"How can I miss someone that never existed ? And even if she did exist, how can I miss someone I never met ?" Lucifer asked.

"How can an angel erase itself from existence ?" He smiled softly. "Don't worry brother, a star this bright never burns out."

"What ?"

Michael, because it was him, stood up and stretched his majestic wings. Lucifer jumped on his feet, determined to get an answer.

"What was that ?! 'A star this bright never burns out', why did you say that ? What does that means ?"

"That, Lucifer," he turned towards his little brother, his red irises glowing for a split-second, " _is a story for another time._ "

* * *

...but I'll keep shining

* * *

 **And that's it guys ! It's finally and officially over ! 15 chapters, 11 381 words and 105 days of writing ! It was an amazing experience and a great challenge for me since English isn't my first language, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have !**

 **I wanted to give a HUGE thanks to those who left reviews and faved or followed the story, and to everyone who read it and stayed until the end. It's a small fandom and I'm glad I contributed to its survival ^^ !**

 **The Devil is a Part-Timer is the property of Satoshi Wagahara and the lyrics I used at the begining of each chapter are the property of Alex Beckham.**

 **This is where this story ends, so take care guys, and see ya !**


End file.
